ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren X
Have you ever had epic amazing powers, aliens for friends, wierd and untruthful parents, and a whole summer for you to enjoy? Well somebody has, and it's Ren right in his own series! Watch Ren as he toys with the device he has, hangs out with his friends, find out the heart-breaking truth about his family, and become the superhero he always dreamed of being when he was young. We will sit down and take our time to read these episodes. Episode 1 may not suprise you much, but it gets better and better every episode! Some episodes may come out fast, some slow. Ren X has been proccessing for the past few weeks or so. I plan to have 2 seeaons, with 10 episodes in each. I, Ren is the main writer, but there may be more if I decide to ask someone. Oh, and ANYONE CAN JOIN MY IN AS A CHARACTER IN REN X, but you'll have to be a fan. And now for a sneak peak. This clip is from the 5th episode of Season 1, titled "No School!" In this episode, It's the last day of School, and Ren likes it. But something goes wrong after that..... Here you go: (It's 2:29, and Ren is waitng for it to be 2:30) Ren: come on..... (The clock in his class turns to 2:30) Ren: NO MORE SCHOOL!!! (gets up) Teacher: Ren, I told the whole class that the clock was 5 minutes early, so it's 2:25. Ren: oh. (The whole class laughs while Ren sits there in embarassment) 5 min later (the bell rings) REN: NO MORE SCHOOL!!!! (gets up and runs out the door) outside the school Speedy: how was school? Ren: horrible and finally over!!! whoot! If you liked that, then stay tuned for the new episodes of Ren X! You already know the usual story of how Ren is a normal kid, and get's the omnitrix. Ren get's the OmnitRex by accident, as usual. But read the story for more excitement! ---- ---- 1.T-Ren (1) ---- Ren is not the usual old average boy. His mom is a skilled assasin that works as an inventor, creating mostly ninja weapons. She also trained Ren to fight and get from place to place faster (parkour). His Dad is a scientist that would usually expiriment with many advanced technologies in his "laboratory". Ren goes in his dad's laboratory, expirents with many equipment. When he expiriments with one object his dad told him speciffically not to, it explodes, sending Ren flying backwards . To Ren, it seems as if nothing happened, but there was more to that thing we call "the object" then Ren thinks....... ---- 2.T-Ren (2) ---- Ren is still wondering whether his dad would find out that he played in his lab or not, while many creatures of the Willow Forest have gone wild, and are now rampaging in the city. Ren, suddenly finds a wierd red symbol on his chest, resembling an omnitrix. Ren got exited at first, but then thought it was too good to be true. He attempts to take it off, but ends up transforming into a human-sized, armored T-Rex. Now he has to get all the animals back into their place, without being mistaken for one of them. Will Rex Be able to do this? Or will the police find him and kill him? ---- 3. Held Captive ---- Ren got captured by a group of Criminals called the Negative Ren. Ren has to find his way out, without using his OmniRen. If he uses his OmniRen, the components around Ren will explode, killing him. ---- 4.Friends or Foes ---- Rex finds out a secret about one member in his family. He also investigate an Underground City, and discovers the many strange creatures, including aliens from other planets, Half human-Half alien hybrids,and evolved Earth Creatures! The thing is, not all of them are nice, and Ren is engaged in battle with some of them, although it doesn't always end as Ren expected. ---- 5.No School! ---- The title's pretty much self-explainatory. It's the last day of school, and Ren is pretty happy about it. He enjoys the last day of school when a gangs of crooks attempt to sabotage the school for fun. He battles all the crooks, and Rex has a really fun day. Later, he discovers the crooks he defeated have placed a bomb in the school, because Ren angered them. The bomb was set to blow the U.S. off the Earth, litterally! Ren and his friends go investigate and attempts to disable the bomb before it explodes! ---- 6. The Fast and The Dangerous X-Naw ---- *The Gang have a pitstop...But in the town where everything is slow and everything that used to be fast is slower, but the one which used to be slow go the speed liit of a Turtle. But then there's The X-NAW. Will THE FAST slow poke get the X-NAR slowpokeanized? ---- 7.Hawt and Kewl ---- This is the episode that features, Hawt and Kewl. Hawt (pronounced, Hot) is a firey lion that can produce fire in many different ways, such as flames, fireballs, and explosions! Kewl (pronounced, Cool) is a iced bat, capable of flying, and creating different forms of ice, such as ice cubes, and..... you get the idea. They have gotten into a fight, which is dangerously affecting the weather on Earth. Ren and his friends go to the land of Heat and Frost to settle the argument. ---- 8.Ancy's Mistake ---- While Ren is playing a ball game Zon made up, Speedy was racing with Ancy. But the problem is, Ancy accidentaly runs over Ren, and the team has to fight Sci on their own. THe thing is, Sci has a new partner, and he isn't what the team expected.... ---- 9.Mind Trix ---- Ren has a really perfect day today. He plays video games, plays with his friends, and doesn't run into any bad guys that try to kill him. His dream turns into a series of weird events that become very suspicous to Ren. he suddenly wakes up, noticing that it was all a dream. He wakes up to the face of a Migawhy, a mind - controlling alien that hypnotized Ren's friends to attack Ren. ---- 10.Ren@DOOM.com ---- The title shows an email address, becuase Ren was sucked into the Internet (ironically), when he was toying with his mom's laptop. Ren finds his way through the internet, until his friends find out and try to get him out. Ren confronts many viruses and glitches. A computer geek mistakes Ren for a virus called "The X", and uses his computer skills to attack Ren. ---- 1.Parkour ---- Ren's Mom decides to teach Ren parkour.Parkour is a physical discipline of movement focused on overcoming obstacles. It is also a method of training the human body to become stronger, more agile, and faster, while remaining efficient and able to move more freely. Participants learn to pass diverse obstacles by combining a variety of movements like running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, leaping, and rolling. It uses no equipment and is non-competitive. Ren thinks parkour was as boring as extreme sports, yet helps him alot later. ---- 2. Ren's Girl Trouble ---- Ren has a little shcoolboy crush on a girl named Kate, who is a very hot girl that all the boys LOVE. Ren's Ex-girlfriend, Gabby get's jealous and takes revenge. Gabby is a Human/To'kustar. She seems human, but can expand to the size of a To'kustar. Kate is a Human/Pyronite, that can produce fire. She also likes Rex. Rex has to deal with two angry girls with extreme alien powers, without his friends there to accompany him. ---- ---- If you like Ren X, whether it's because of action or comedy, either type ~~~~, or type User:Example #The Episodes are goood~! I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 22:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC) #'Ancy' (Wall - Blog - ) 17:53, September 29, 2012 (UTC) #'Denica' (Wall - Blog - ) 17:53, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- ---- *Rex *Dalyla *Mike (Rex X) *Zon the Vulpimancer *Ancy the Handicap Galvanic Mechamorph *Denica the Chronosapien *Rex the Polymorph *Cartoon the ???? ---- ---- *Sci *Gabby *Ub *Dr.Sally *Derick *Computer Geek ---- ---- #T Rex #GimBlocker #PyroNinja #Gladus ---- Category:Ren X